Love is Strange
by Redflash04
Summary: After a near death experience for Rukia, Ichigo realizes she is precious to him. Ichigo doesn't know what to do, should he forget about it, or should he admit that to her before she finds out a different way. I don't own Bleach, DISCLAIMER- I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo owns Bleach. CHAPTER 5 Available LEMON WARNING
1. Chapter 1-A New Day

It was an average day in Karakura, no hollows, not any interesting stuff happening. Ichigo was walking home from school with Rukia. Ichigo was using his normal insults to Rukia.

"No hollows yet midget."

That got him a hard kick in the knee."No not yet,"

"You suck Rukia," When she couldn't hear he mumbled "Bitch." It was just a normal day. When they got home Ichigo dropped his bag in his room and went downstairs to get something to eat. He saw a note from his dad about where they were.

 _Ichigo,_

 _We went to Grandpa's_ _house for the weekend. He said we should come by for the weekend and I guessed that you didn't want to come. Yuzu left food in the fridge._

 _Love,_

 _Karin,Yuzu, and Dad_

Ichigo got some food then went back upstairs to do his homework. When he got upstairs Rukia was already in the closet. He sat down at his desk and finished his homework fairly quickly, then got in the shower. When he got out he heard Rukia's soul pager.

"I'll go take care of it," Said Ichigo.

"Alright I will stay and try to sleep"

"Okay"

He got out of his body and went to take care of the hollow. When he arrived he saw that the hollow was quite small and looked weaker than the others. He quickly took care of it with Zangetsu. No more hollows arrived so he left to go home. When he got home he got back into his body and tried to sleep. He couldn't sleep because the hollow he killed was weak and he didn't know why. He tried to guess but couldn't figure it out. After about an hour of guessing he finally fell asleep. He woke up and went through the same process but when he started walking he realized that Rukia was not with him. He guessed that she went to deal with a hollow or went on ahead. He arrived home and Isshin welcomed him with a failed drop kick.

"WHAT THE HELL DAD DO YOU HAVE TO DO THAT EVERYTIME I WALK IN!" Ichigo yelled.

"Yes I do we can't have you getting weak can we."

"Whatever, I'm going to my room."

Ichigo went up to his room and saw that Rukia wasn't home yet. He thought she went to deal with a hollow so he got in the shower. When he got out she still wasn't back and knew something was wrong. Quickly he got out of his body and went looking for her. He hoped that he wasn't to late.


	2. Chapter 2-Beaten But Alive

Ichigo found Rukia about 15 minutes after he left, she was on the brink of death cause of a hollow. He picked her up and rushed home using his flash step because of her losing so much blood. He got her to the clinic and got his dad to help her immediately, he would have done it himself but Ichigo had to clean up and he didn't know how bad the wounds were. He was almost happy. She had been hurt badly but she was alive.

Ichigo muttered to himself "Damn, I should have searched right when I saw her gone."

He was at school and told Uryu, Orihime, and Chad why she wasn't there. He was walking to class when he saw a ranking chart for grades.(Sorry, couldn't think of an idea) He only was looking so he could maybe have some good news for Rukia. She made 4th place for his homeroom class.

 _Good something for her to be happy about._

He got home and checked in on Rukia before going to his room. She was on the couch reading a book. Typical Rukia he thought to himself. He had to give her credit, she was tough, she was on the brink of death one night and already able to walk on her own the next.

"So, I carry you here thinking your about to die to find you home reading the next day."

"Looks that way huh," She rasped obviously still sore from the night before. "You should be resting, not trying to get back to your old self right away, you nearly died." She got a angry look in her eyes and shouted, "YOU KNOW THAT YOU DON'T NEED TO KEEP BRINGING THAT UP RIGHT, IF YOU REALLY WERE WORRIED YOU SHOULD START WITH ASKING IF IM OKAY RIGHT?" He obviously didn't care, "Whatever, I'll be in my room," he said with a look of triumph on his face. He went upstairs got out his iPod and started to listen to music until he heard.

"ICHIGO YOUR HOME," then had a foot planted directly on his face.

"DAMN DAD GET THE HELL OUT YOU ALWAYS DO THIS," Ichigo shouted angrily. Rukia was listening from the couch and could help but burst out in laughter from upstairs she heard Ichigo yell, "WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY." She just laughed even more.

After his dad left Ichigo fixed his door and locked it. Why is she such a bitch. He got to thinking and realized he wouldn't be able to be himself if Rukia died. She really was a great person to have around. Although she could be quite annoying, Ichigo could help but feel amused sometimes. He really enjoyed having her, actually he didn't know what he would be like without her. Sometimes he almost, dare he say it, loved her. He knew then and there that he would protect her. He really felt like he could do anything if it were with or for her. He knew he couldn't try to deny it to himself. He truly loved her and he knew he would die if she found out but he decided he would keep it a really deep secret only to himself.

So yeah a bit more in this chapter but I will warn you now that later in the book there will be lemons and that's why it's rated M so review and tell me what you think. Keep in mind this is only my first Fanfiction ever so if it's not very good please give me advice thanks guys. Keep the torches and pitchforks away for awhile please.


	3. Chapter 3-Lost in thought

After about a week Rukia was able to go to school again. He was getting dressed in the bathroom while Rukia was in the bedroom still. He was ready and he knocked on the door and asked if he could come in. No answer, it kinda bugged Ichigo when he asked something or knocked on the door and she didn't answer. The door would be locked because Rukia always locks it. He didn't want to but he had to go in and this happens a lot. Luckily, when he walked in she would be dressed or covered usually. He hoped his luck was still with him now. He reached in his pocket to grab the spare key he had but it wasn't there. He forgot he stashed it somewhere so he had to try to remember where.

Wow, she really never thought that her wounds would heal so good. It was thanks to Ichigo's dad, Isshin Kurosaki. She was lost in thought. She started to look at the wound on her chest and it worried her. It was still not completely healed but pretty close. Then, she took off her shirt so she could see all of it. She thought she heard the door knob jiggle but she wasn't paying attention.

 _Damn that hurt_! Ichigo thought as the jar he put the key in fell on his head. He went back to his room and unlocked the door and was about to walk in. He decided to knock one last time and call out "Rukia." No answer, he sighed and walked in and quickly realized his luck had failed him. She didn't even look over but there she stood in front of his mirror topless. He gulped and quickly rushed out shutting the door behind him. He was pissed. His luck that he had all the other times had failed him. He just saw, Rukia Kuchiki, topless. He started to try to forget what he just saw but couldn't. He was glad she didn't see him. She would have almost killed him and her brother would finish him off. The sight just kept replaying in his head. He suddenly felt his pants to feel tighter. He was red as a tomato and still, the memory kept playing in his mind over and over. Shit. He was fucked if anybody saw him. He locked himself in the bathroom. Then he calmed down.

 _One it was a accident, two, shit he didn't have a reason 2._

 _You liked it._

 **No I didn't.**

 _Yes don't lie, you thought she was hot._

 **No I didn't.**

 _Don't lie to me._

 **Fuck you.**

His mind was right he did think she was sexy. He just didn't want to admit it.

 _She was hot you know it._

 **Damn, shut the hell up.**

 _Only if you admit it._

 **Admit what?**

 _That she was hot._

 **I ain't admitting shit.**

 _Really._

 **Will it shit you up?**

 _Yes, it will._

 **Fine she was hot, happy now.**

 _Very._

 **Fuck you.**

Rukia was at lunch in school when she realized something was bugging Ichigo. He looked troubled and wasn't saying anything, and surprisingly avoiding her.

She went up and said "Hey Ichigo."

"What do you want?" He asked trying to sound as normal as possible. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Nothing," He lied "If there was you would be the first to know." She quickly said "Yes there is but if you don't want to talk about it then tell me." He muttered, "Your right, but there is no way in hell I would talk to you about it." She calmly replied, "Whatever...Strawberry." He replied, "Midget."

"Asshole," "Bitch," "Loser."

He really wanted to talk but he couldn't and then he got lost in thought.

 _I want to see her again but next time no skirt either._ She looked so...sexy to him.

Rukia sat down and finished her lunch in silence. Then took the rest of the time to relax and think about stuff for a while. I really love him I do, but I don't if he does or not. If he does then why is he avoiding her? She tried to remember what her eyes saw that she didn't remember that happened recently. Today, I was looking at the scar on my chest and the door opened and in came...Ichigo. She felt furious, she knew it was an accident. But why hadn't he told her sooner? Was he embarrassed, scared, what was it? She had to find out and make him talk to her. She knew it wouldn't work if they just sat down and talked. But, she had an idea, it was cruel, but it would work.


	4. Chapter 4-Confession

Rukia was getting the plan for Ichigo's confession ready. By the time she was done he was almost to the front door. Rukia hadn't gone to school today because "she felt sick." Ichigo walked into the bedroom and he turned red as a tomato. Laying there...on his bed...was a semi-naked was wearing a see through bra and panties. He turned around and told her to cover up.

"Could you cover up, I really don't want to see you like this."

She lied "Fine, I'll cover up, if you really want me to."

He felt queasy he suddenly collapsed out of shock.

Okay Rukia felt really bad for what happened but it was part of the plan. Ichigo woke up tied to his desk chair. She realized he was awake and turned around. This time she had a dress that went down to about her lower thighs.

"Let me go Rukia."He demanded.

"Now I think I know that you walked in on me yesterday morning right?"

"Damn you midget, alright you got me, but before you kick my ass while I'm defenseless, let me say it was an accident."

"I know it was, and thanks for the idea but I'll pass for now, back to before, was that why you were so depressed at school?"

"Yes it was, now before you get any ideas can you let me go."

"Nah, not yet but I have one more question."

"Okay so what is it?"

"Why were you so embarrassed about it, you could have forgot about it, so why?"

"Now, that is 1 question that I would rather not answer."

"Do it or I will keep you on the chair and throw you in a old dumpster, now why?"

"Do what you want, you won't make me answer you midget."

"Fine I'll force you to tell, each deny equals one kick to the groin, now why?"

"Fuck you midget I don't want to answer."

She knocked the chair down and kicked him in the groin. He was pissed while she was walking around him he somewhat kicked her leg and made her fall. Of course, luck had to be a son of a bitch. She fell directly on him and kinda accidentally kissed him. Fuck. She stood there wide eyed and paralyzed of shock. Ichigo finally untied he myself and before she fainted and collapsed he caught her.

"Idiot," he said as he laid her on his bed.

He went downstairs and laid on the couch and went to sleep. She was lucky he had a soft spot for girls or she would be on the floor and he would be in his bed.

 _He was dreaming...he was in his bed and in came a sexy looking Rukia with absolutely nothing on. Next thing he knew he heard her moans as he pounded her._

Rukia was walking downstairs to get a drink when she walked in the living room for a second.

He said in his sleep with a slight groan "Ru..Ki..A." She truthfully knew what Ichigo was dreaming about and she blushed and giggled, but she really was glad that she couldn't see his dream to be sure. She grabbed her drink and went upstairs.

She woke up early and saw Ichigo was on the bed about halfway. He must have wanted his bed, and didn't want to wake her up, so he stayed as far from her as he could and in his sleep rolled off of the bed.

Later that day he walked up to her and asked if she still wanted to know the answer to the question. She said yes and he told her 2 reasons first, he was scared shitless because if Byakuya had ever found out he would be dead. Also he had never seen a naked girl. He hadn't even had his first real kiss from a girl or had a first date. She was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes.

"Rukia...there...is one more reason."

She got serious because she saw he was nervous, scared, and serious.

"The last reason is...it's that...I...I love you"

Rukia stared him in the eyes wide eyed. He saw brave as hell knowing that if Byakuya found out or she got pissed, he would be in a shallow looked away blushing with embarrassment.

"Hey...Ichigo,"

"Yeah Rukia...what is it?"

She leaned in torward him and whispered "I love you too." Then Ichigo gently put his hand up to her face and slowly pulled her in. Then their lips were on each other's, Ichigo, has now had, his first real kiss.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**

 _So please tell me if you think it's okay. Also for those who don't know SOPA is back. We need to try and stop it bad. Who knows how long it will be before it targets Fanfiction. If you want you can protest here._

.gov/petition/veto-sopa-bill-and-any-other-future-bills-threaten-diminish-free-flow-information/g3W1BscR

Please do this if you don't we may lose Fanfiction.


	5. Chapter 5-Embarrassment and Celebration

It had been 2 days since Ichigo admitted that he had feelings for Rukia. The word was being spread around school quickly. Nonstop all Ichigo wan hearing was people asking if him and Rukia were together or people saying they were. It was really annoying, really annoying. He was glad that he and Rukia were together, but he didn't realize the school would talk so much. He didn't really care though because he was so happy.

Rukia was happy about what happened. She never really cared about the fact that all the other people in school were talking about what happened between her and Ichigo. She thought that time had flew when school was over. She ran home as fast as she could because she wanted to be ahead of Ichigo. He was a slow walker so she wanted to scare him when he walked in. She went in and hid. After a few minutes, he walked in and she jumped out and tried to scare him. He didn't even jump.

"Boo," She said. "I'm really terrified," he said sarcastically. "How the hell did it not scare you," She replied. "When you walk in the door and have a old man trying to drop kick you, its pretty easy not to jump to you popping out to scare me." He casually replied. The rest of the day was pretty quick. Although what really got to Ichigo is that Rukia had barely spoke to him. Also there had been no reports of hollows yet. It was just like a day off of work but it wasn't really work.

He mumbled, "Damn...how come there are no hollows yet."

Usually he would be glad to have no reports of hollows. But for some reason, he really wanted to cut something. He went downstairs to get something to eat. Like usual Yuzu had left some food in the fridge. He quickly ate them went to his room. He had told Rukia to stay out for a bit. He wanted some alone time. He quickly grabbed some magazines he bought a long time ago and he flipped one open. He unzipped his pants and began to masturbate. He really needed to take care of this quick.

Rukia started wondering what Ichigo was doing. She wanted to go check but she didn't want to disturb his privacy. Soon, her curiosity got the best of her and she went to a window and began to climb. She reached Ichigo's bedroom window. She was going to take a quick peek then go. She looked through the window and began paralyzed with shock. She hadn't had any sexual experience so she had never seen a penis. She just watched, Ichigo was playing with his. She pulled herself onto the balcony so she could see.

Ichigo heard something outside his window. He covered up and walked over to it. He opened it, stuck his head out and looked around. Right, next to his window was Rukia. He was furious, he couldn't have just a little privacy. "What the hell are you doing Rukia?" She looked over and somehow knew she was about to be in trouble. "Did you peek in the window Rukia?" She stuttered "Y...Yes I d..did." His look of anger was replaced with embarrassment. He said, "You may as well come in." She climbed into his room and sat on his bed. He shut the window and sat down too. He sighed, "Why did you peek into here?" She looked over somewhat calmer, "I wanted to see what you wanted to be alone for." He quickly replied, "Did you...see anything?" She saw his embarrassment and felt really bad. "Yes...I saw you and I'm really sorry." He put the magazines away and went to get dressed.

Rukia felt horrible, she wanted to go and officially apologize. She couldn't, she was getting ready because her, Ichigo, Renji Abarai, Rangiku Matsumoto, and Shuuhei Hisagi were going to hang out tonight. It was Matsumoto's idea, she really didn't want to go but she had to. Still, she really felt like something bad was going to happen.

At the bar they went to, everybody was drinking a lot except for Rukia. She only had a little bit to drink. The party had started and she was sitting at the booth with Ichigo, Abarai was up at the bar drinking loads, and Hisagi and Matsumoto were dancing together. Ichigo was sitting in silence just like her. He was the one to break the silence," Rukia...aren't you going to try to have fun at least. I mean even Hisagi is having fun, really, what we should do is go sit near Renji and see if he does something stupid. He usually does when he is drunk." She giggled at the thought of going and listening in on Renji. "Okay, let's do it, at least there we don't have to see Hisagi trying to impress Matsumoto, he's going to get himself embarrassed." Ichigo and Rukia went to listen in on Renji, little did they know what was going to happen, This party was just getting started.


End file.
